Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-217826 describes a data processing apparatus that registers, as “favorites”, groups of parameters for all setting items that are to be set by using a printer driver and can select the parameter group of one “favorite” among a plurality of the registered “favorites” as print settings used in printing. The data processing apparatus uses parameters for specific items that are set by an application as the print settings for the specific items, and uses parameters for items except for the specific items that are included in the selected “favorite” as the print settings for items except for the specific items.